


Rebellion auf vier Beinen

by keinekatze132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, katzen alarm, normales Leben in der Rebellion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Auf einer Mission untersucht Rose die Machenschaften der ersten Ordnung auf Adrorix II. Dabei sammelt sie nicht nur sehr wichtige Daten, sondern findet auch ein verlorenes Katzenbaby. Das Leben von Rose und ihren Freunden dreht sich auf einmal nur noch um ihr neues Haustier. Doch die neuen Daten zeigen der Rebellion die erschreckende Wahrheit über Adrorix II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein paar Informationen über Rose aus dem offiziellen Roman verwendet. Es ist aber nicht nötig ihn zu lesen um die FF zu verstehen.

Rose lag im Schlamm. In letzter Zeit passierte das öfter als ihr lieb war. Sie atmete möglichst flach als die Drohne der ersten Ordnung über sie hinweg flog. Adrorix II, der Planet auf dem sie sich befand, war zu einer Schlammwüste verkommen. Die erste Ordnung sammelte hier Rohstoffe für ihre Flotte. Dabei nahmen sie keine Rücksicht auf die Bewohner und die lokale Vegetation. Sie beobachtete wie die Drohne zu einem riesigen Bergbauschiff am Horizont zurückflog. Zur Sicherheit würde sie noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben, bevor sie weitere Daten über die Zerstörung auf Adrorix II sammelte. General Leia war überzeugt, dass die Machenschaften der ersten Ordnung dokumentiert werden mussten. Vielleicht würden Roses Daten ihnen mehr Verbündete beschaffen. Vielleicht konnten sie andere Planeten überzeugen Flüchtlinge von hier aufzunehmen. Aber dies würde nur geschehen wenn Rose und einige andere Rebellen, die auf der Oberfläche verteilt waren, die zuvor abgeworfenen Sonden wieder einsammeln konnten. Langsam zählte Rose von 100 runter um dem Drang zu wiederstehen zu früh aufzustehen. Sie war ungefähr bei 20 angekommen, als einige Grasbüschel vor ihr anfingen zu rascheln. Erschrocken griff sie zu ihrem Blaster. Sie stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und Zielte--- genau auf eine kleine Schnauze mit Schnurrhaaren. 

Ein Tier! Rose liebte Tiere. Auf ihrer Heimatwelt Hays Minor hatte es kein natürliches Leben gegeben. Die Lebenserhaltung war unglaublich aufwendig und so waren Haustiere ein Luxus, den sich keiner erlauben konnte. Das Tier kam auf Rose zu. Es gab einen brummenden Laut von sich und leckte an ihrer Hand, mit der sie immer noch den Blaster hielt. Es hatte vier Beine und einen Schwanz. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Fell bedeckt. Rose erinnerte sich an das Tierbuch, dass sie und Paige als Kinder ständig durchblättert hatten. Das musste eine Katze sein! Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf. Die Drohne war längst weggeflogen. Vorsichtig hielt sie der Katze ihre Hand hin. Das kleine Tier stieß mit dem Kopf dagegen und schmiegte sich an sie. Unglaublich, dass es hier überleben konnte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Katzen kein Graß fraßen. Sie wusste nicht viel über Katzen, aber sie fand, dass das kleine Tier ziemlich abgemagert wirkte. Rose fischte ihre Box mit Proviant aus ihrer Tasche und stellte sie vor das Kätzchen. Es schnüffelte misstrauisch daran, begann dann aber gierig einige Stücke Trockenfleisch zu fressen. Es war so niedlich! Aber Rose durfte ihre Aufgabe nicht vergessen. Sie stich dem Kätzchen über den Kopf und stand auf um zu gehen.

Das Kätzchen folge ihr. Rose freute sich über die Gesellschaft. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Richtung, in der Rose die Sonde ortete. Eine Stunde verging und das Kätzchen machte keine Anstalten umzudrehen. Die Sonne brannte auf die Beiden herab und Rose teilte ihr Wasser mit der Katze. Sie fing an das kleine Tierchen richtig lieb zu gewinnen. Eine weitere Stunde verging. Das Kätzchen ging nun langsamer. Ab und zu stolperte es. Es legte sich auf den Boden und Miaute Rose an. Länger würde das kleine Tier nicht laufen können. Rose stand unschlüssig da. Wenn sie die Katze hierließ, würde sie bestimmt sterben. Sie konnte zwar auf einer Erkundungsmission keine Menschen von dem Planeten retten, aber immerhin dieses kleine Tier würde sie bestimmt mitnehmen dürfen. Rey würde es lieben. Sie beugte sich runter und hob das Kätzchen auf. „Ich hoffe du verrätst mich nicht an die Drohnen“ sagte sie zu ihm, als sie es in ihre Tasche legte.

Ihre Aufgabe war eigentlich recht simple. Sie musste landen, die Daten einsammeln und wieder verschwinden. Die einzige Schwierigkeit bestand darin, von einem sicheren Landeplatz aus zu den Drohnen zu laufen. Rose erledigte die Mission ohne weitere Probleme. Als sie wieder im Schiff war tat ihr vom vielen Laufen alles weh. Trotzdem meldete sie sich freiwillig um das Geschütz zu bemannen. Seitdem ihre Schwester tot war quälten sie die Hyperraumsprünge, die sie früher immer genutzt hatten um etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Rose war froh eine Aufgabe zu haben um nicht an Paige denken zu müssen. Sie setzte sich an ihr Geschütz und stellte den Sitz auf die richtige Höhe ein. Dann hob sie vorsichtig das Kätzchen aus ihrer Tasche und legte es sich auf den Schoß. Es wehrte sich kurz, anscheinend hatte sie es geweckt, dann rollte es sich zusammen und starrte die blinkenden Knöpfe an. Rose blickte liebevoll auf das kleine Tier herab. Sie nahm sich vor immer gut auf die Katze aufzupassen.

Rose und die Anderen erreichten die Raumstation, die eine von mehreren Basen der Rebellion war, erst mitten in der Nacht. Total müde erledigte sie die nötigen Protokolle und übergab alle Daten ordnungsgemäß. Es würde reichen, wenn sie ihren Bericht am nächsten Tag schrieb. Immerhin gab es abgesehen von der Katze keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Sie musste daran denken die Katze möglichst bald als Haustier anzumelden. Gähnend schleppte sie sich zu dem Quartier, das sich Rey und sie mit Finn und Poe teilten. Es war in der Rebellion üblich in kleinen Wohngemeinschaften zu leben. Es sparte Platz und Ressourcen und gab allen Bewohnern emotionalen Halt, der dringend benötigt wurde. Rose war aus ihrer Kindheit in einer armen Bergbaufamilie nichts Anderes gewöhnt. Sie war froh so etwas wie eine neue Familie gefunden zu haben. Die Tür erkannte sie und öffnete sich automatisch. Wie erwartet schliefen schon alle. Um keinen zu stören zog sie sich in dem kleinen Waschraum ihren ausgeleierten Schlafanzug an. Sie setzte die Katze auf den Boden, unschlüssig, was sie jetzt mit ihr machen sollte. Leise ging sie in die Küche und stellte ein Schälchen mit Wasser für die Katze auf den Boden. Zufrieden sah sie zu, wie sie gierig anfing zu trinken. Rose ging in ihr und Reys Schlafzimmer. Als sie grade die Tür zuziehen wollte schlich das Kätzchen durch die halb geschlossene Tür. Anscheinend wollte es nicht alleine schlafen. Rose hatte Verständnis dafür. Als sie sich ins Bett legte kuschelte Rey sich im Halbschlaf an sie. Das Kätzchen sprang aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihre Füße. Rose schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

Ein leises Miauen weckte Rose am nächsten Morgen auf. Etwas verwirrt schaute sie sich im Schlafzimmer um. Rey saß aufrecht im Bett und streichelte vorsichtig ihr Kätzchen. Sie hatte mehrere frische Kratzer auf dem Handrücken. „Na bist du auch mal wach?“ fragte Rey sie grinsend. „Wie ich sehe haben wir einen neuen Mitbewohner?“. Rose krabbelte zu den beiden rüber. „Ich hab die kleine gestern gefunden“ erklärte sie. „Hat sie dich gekratzt?“. Rey schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war meine eigene Schuld. Ich wollte sie einfach so anfassen“ sagte sie. Vorsichtig strich sie dem kleinen Tier über den Kopf. Rose wusste nicht, wer von beiden niedlicher war. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein Tier?“ fragte Rey. „Man nennt es Katze“ sagte Rose stolz. 

Poe und Finn frühstückten in der Küche als Rose und Rey reinkamen. Rose trug das Kätzchen auf dem Arm um es allen vorzustellen. Finn reagierte genau so euphorisch wie Rose. Er fragte ob er es mal halten dürfe. Rose setzte das Kätzchen vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Er wirkte etwas überfordert. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal ein Haustier haben würde“ erklärte er. Rose zeigte ihm, wie er das kleine Tier am besten streicheln konnte. „Das ist eine Katze“ erklärte Rey selbstbewusst. „Rose meint, dass sie Fleisch frisst.“ Poe schnaubte in seinen Kaffee. „Ihr seid niedlich“ lachte er. „Also wie heißt die Katze denn?“ fragte er. „Uh“ meinte Rose. Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken dazu gemacht. „Kitty ist vielleicht etwas einfallslos, oder?“ fragte sie. Alle nickten. Das Kätzchen sprang von Finns Schoß auf den Tisch und schnappte sich etwas Speck von Poes Teller. „Hey“ rief er und setzte das Kätzchen streng wieder auf den Boden. Finn lachte. „Wie wäre es denn mit Bacon?“ fragte er. Rose nickte. „Perfekt“ sagte sie.

Bacon lebte sich schnell in ihrer neuen Heimat ein. Es war kein Problem für Rose sie anzumelden. Die Rebellion freute sich über Haustiere, die das Ungeziefer kontrollierten. Schwieriger war es jedoch überhaupt für das Kätzchen zu sorgen. Poe erklärte ihnen, dass eine Katze ein Katzenklo brauchte. Wenn er nicht grade seinen Aufgaben als Pilot nachging jagte er als Bacon durch die Wohnung um ihr beizubringen das selbst gezimmerte Klo zu benutzen. Rose fand alte Aufzeichnungen über das Halten von Haustieren. Anscheinend war ihr Kätzchen noch sehr jung. Es war auch nicht klar, ob es von selbst genügend Futter auf der Basis finden würde. Also beschäftigte Rose sich ausführlich damit eine gesunde Diät für das Kätzchen zusammen zu stellen. Anscheinend reichte es nicht ihm ganz normales Fleisch vom Teller zu geben. Es war ziemlich kompliziert ein Kätzchen großzuziehen, aber Rose musste es ja nicht alleine machen. Rey verbrachte neben ihrem Jeditraining viel Zeit damit, mit dem Kätzchen auf dem Schoß zu meditieren. Sie behauptete, dass es ihr half sich zu konzentrieren, auch wenn Rose das bezweifelte. Auf jeden Fall liebten sie alle ihren neuen Alltag.

Ein paar Tage apäter wurde zu einer großen Versammlung gerufen. General Leia selbst war gekommen um Anweisungen zu verteilen. Sie hatten die Daten von Adrorix II ausgewertet und erschreckende Ergebnisse bekommen. Die Oberfläche des Planeten stand wegen dem aggressiven Abbau von Rohstoffen der ersten Ordnung kurz davor zu kollabieren. Jede Person, die sich dann noch auf dem Planeten befand würde sterben. „Wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, dass die erste Ordnung von dem Zustand von Adrorix II weiß“ sagte Leia. „An diesem Punkt können wir nicht mehr hoffen durch Politik etwas zu bewegen. Die Zeit reicht einfach nicht. Wir brauchen eine Rettungsaktion.“ Im Saal herrschte entschlossenes Schweigen. „Alle Freiwilligen haben bis morgen früh Zeit sich in eine Liste einzutragen. Alle Einteilungen und Befehle folgen bald.“ Leia stieg von dem Podest. Ein Gemurmel entstand in der Halle. Rose zweifelte nicht daran, dass sich genügend Freiwillige melden würden. „Du wirst mitmachen, nicht wahr?“ fragte Rey sie. „Auf jeden Fall!“ sagte sie, „Es wird bestimmt irgendwo ein Mechaniker gebraucht.“ Rey nickte. „Ich werde dir den Rücken freihalten“. Auch Finn und Poe meldeten sich freiwillig. Rose hoffte, dass sie gemeinsam eine Crew bilden würden.

Poe bekam das Kommando über einen alten Frachter. Da sie direkt auf der Oberfläche landen würden brauchte man die besten Piloten. Er teilte Finn und Rose zu den Geschützen ein. Rey war gleichzeitig Copilot und Wachmann. Die Flotte brach am nächsten Abend auf. Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Plan war einfach. Die Schiffe der Rebellion würden möglichst schnell möglichst viele Bewohner nach Naboo evakuieren. Leia hatte mit der amtierenden Königin alles abgeklärt. Naboo war bereit alle Bewohner von Adrorix II aufzunehmen. Rose vermutete, dass Naboo seinen Ruf nach seiner unehrenhaften Rolle unter dem Imperium wieder herstellen wollte. Es handelte sich um nur 50 000 Menschen, die in kleinen Siedlungen lebten, doch die Rebellen mussten damit rechnen von der ersten Ordnung angegriffen zu werden. 50 000 Flüchtlinge von einem zerstörten Planeten würden unangenehme Fragen in der Galaxis aufwerfen. 

Dieses Mal kam Rose der Flug nach Adrorix II überhaupt nicht lang vor. Sie alle Quetschten sich irgendwie gemeinsam in das kleine Cockpit und versuchten nicht daran zu denken, was passierte, wenn ihre Mission fehlschlug. Finn hatte sich lässig auf Poes Schoß gesetzt. Rose saß auf dem Boden und lehnte sich an Reys Beine während sie ihre Hand hielt. Sie plauderten über unverfängliche Themen. Alte Bekannte von Rose würden bald heiraten. Poe hatte einen Holo-Film gefunden, den sie unbedingt zusammen sehen mussten. Wie üblich sprach keiner von dem Einsatz, der vor ihnen lag. Poe tippte auf einigen Knöpfen rum. „Wir verlassen in fünf Minuten den Hyperraum“ sagte er. „Geht besser schon mal auf eure Posten“. Rose gab Rey einen flüchtigen Kuss und machte sich auf den Weg zum hinteren Geschützturm. Seit Paige tot war glaubte sie nicht mehr an feste Rituale. Aber der Kuss gab ihr Kraft das Cockpit zu verlassen. Sie setzte ihr Headset auf und wechselte mental in ihren professionellen Modus. Jetzt spielten persönliche Gefühle keine Rolle mehr. „Rose auf Position und Bereit“ sagte sie. Einige Sekunden Später hörte sie die Bestätigung von Finn. Poe Zählte bis zum Austritt aus dem Hyperraum runter. Rose wurde leicht schwindelig als das All um sie herum wieder in den Fokus rutschte. Was sie sah gefiel ihr nicht. Sie befanden sich direkt unter einem Sternenzerstörer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose konnte Finn leise übers Intercom fluchen hören. Um sie herum tobte bereits die Schlacht. Einige feindliche Jäger flogen direkt vor ihnen vorbei. Sie nutzte das Überraschungsmoment um zwei von ihnen abzuschießen. Weiter vorne im Frachter konnte Rose das zweite Geschütz rattern hören. Sie vertraute darauf, dass Finn seine Seit unter Kontrolle hatte. „Okay. Alle aufpassen!“ meldete sich Poe. „Von diesem Frachter hängt das Leben von einigen Hundert Bewohnern ab. Unsere Priorität sollte es sein möglichst schnell zu landen und wieder zu verschwinden. Finn, Rose, sorgt dafür, dass sie uns nicht zu nahe kommen.“ „Alles klar!“ bestätigte Rose. Sie schoss weiter auf die Jäger während Poe den Anflug auf einen Außenposten der Bergbaukolonie startete, den sie evakuieren sollten. Anscheinend hatten die X-Wing Flieger der Rebellion die Sache gut unter Kontrolle. Nur zwei Jäger verfolgten sie, und Finn und Rose machten kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. 

Der Landeanflug war ein Kinderspiel für Poe. Sie landeten in der Mitte von ungefähr fünfzig kleinen Hütten. Rose sah einige neugierige Gesichter in den Fenstern. Doch die meisten Vorhänge wurden eilig zugezogen. „Die haben Angst vor uns!“ rief Finn überrascht. „Hier ist doch irgendwas faul“ sagte Poe, „General Leia hat gesagt, dass es auf Adrorix II viele Verbündete der Rebellion gibt“. Finn, Rey und Rose verließen das Schiff, jeder Zeit bereit sich zu verteidigen falls sie angegriffen wurden. Poe wartete startbereit im Frachter und hielt den Funk mit dem Rest der Flotte aufrecht. Der Platz war wie ausgestorben. Rose hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. „Bürger von Adrorix II! Wir sind hier um euch zu retten!“ rief Finn. „Dieser Planet wird innerhalb der nächsten 48 Stunden kollabieren“ rief Rose und ließ ihre Stimme möglichst selbstsicher klingen. „Wir bringen euch auf Naboo in Sicherheit!“ fuhr Rey fort. Es gab keine Reaktion. „Was ist hier los?“ flüsterte Rose. Das Geräusch von einem Blaster, der entsichert wird hallte durch die Stille. Rose und ihre Freunde wirbelten herum und zückten sofort ihre Waffen. 

Zwischen den Häusern kamen sechs Sturmtruppler hervor. Rose wollte auf sie schießen, doch Rey fasste sie am Oberarm. „Nicht“ flüsterte sie. Rose guckte genauer hin. Die Sturmtruppler trieben zwei junge Kinder vor sich her, auf die sie mit Waffen zielten. „Waffen fallen lassen oder die Kinder müssen dran glauben!“ rief ein Truppler, der der Anführer zu sein schien. Rose zögerte nicht ihren Blaster fallen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass die Sturmtruppen der ersten Ordnung nicht zögern würden ihre Drohungen wahr zu machen. Finn und Rey folgten ihrem Beispiel. „Okay hinknien und Hände nach oben“ wurden sie angewiesen. Man fesselte sie und setzte sie zusammen mit den Kindern auf den Platz. Einige Sekunden später trug ein Truppler den bewusstlosen Poe zu ihnen. Rose fluchte leise. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren. Der Boden unter ihnen konnte jeder Zeit aufbrechen. Aber das war es anscheinend, worauf die Truppen der ersten Ordnung warteten. Keiner sollte Androrix II lebend verlassen.

Die Sturmtruppler bewachten die Gefangenen. Sie wirkten siegessicher. Rose fragte sich, ob die erste Ordnung in jeder Siedlung Truppen stationiert hatte. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass ihre Gegner bereit waren so viele ihrer eigenen Männer zu opfern. Ein Erdbeben riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah sich erschrocken um und erwartete riesige Löcher zu sehen, die sich im Boden auftun. Aber vorerst bildeten sich nur Risse auf dem staubigen Untergrund. Rey trat sie unauffällig und nickte zu ihren Wachen. Das Erdbeben hatte sie aus der Balance gebracht. Zwei waren sogar umgefallen. Rose verstand was Rey meinte. Wenn das nächste Beben nicht ihr Ende bedeutete, wäre es ihre Chance zu fliehen. Die Minuten vergingen quälend langsam. Rey hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu meditieren. Rose vermutete, dass sie versuchte das Beben zu spüren bevor es geschah. 

Plötzlich schlug Rey die Augen auf. Sie nickte Rose und Finn zu, die daraufhin versuchten sich möglichst stabil zu halten. Das Beben war viel stärker als das Letzte. Rose hatte sogar im Sitzen Probleme sich aufrecht zu halten. Die Sturmtruppen hatten keine Chance. Sie vielen mit ihrer schweren Rüstung auf den Boden. Rey stürzte sich sofort auf sie, dicht gefolgt von Finn und Rose. Sie fing zielsicher einen Schuss mit ihren Handschellen ab, welche zerbrochen zu Boden fielen. Rose war sich sicher, dass dabei die Macht im Spiel war. Rey fand ihr Lichtschwert und befreite ohne zu zögern Rose und Finn. Rose schauderte, als das Lichtschwert an ihrer Hand vorbeizischte. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Mit bloßen Fäusten ging sie auf die Sturmtruppler los, die dabei waren sich aufzurappeln. Im Handumdrehen hatten sie alle niedergeschlagen. „Na los! Wir müssen weg hier!“ rief Rey. Sie zeigte auf den Boden. Immer mehr Risse taten sich auf. Finn warf sich Poe über die Schulter. „Rey starte die Triebwerke! Wir schaffen die Leute hier raus!“ rief er. Rey überholte ihn auf dem Weg zum Schiff. Rose konnte das Geräusch von startenden Motoren hören. Sie nahm die beiden Kinder auf den Arm und Sprintete Finn hinterher. Jetzt reagierte auch der Rest der Dorfbewohner. Die Familien strömten aus ihren Hütten zum Frachter. Rose setzte die Kinder an der Laderampe ab, wo sie von ihren fast hysterischen Familien in Empfang genommen wurden. Sie blieb vorm Schiff stehen um die Evakuierung zu überwachen.

Auf einmal stand Finn wieder neben ihr. „Was machen wir mit denen?“ fragte er und zeigte auf die am Boden liegenden Sturmtruppen. „Sie hier zu lassen würde bedeuten sie umzubringen“ sagte er. Rose schaute ihm in die Augen. Finn hatte viele grausame Geschichten von seiner Zeit bei der ersten Ordnung erzählt. „Bringen wir Leia ein paar Gefangene mit“ hörte sie sich sagen. Die beiden rannten zurück zu den am Boden liegenden Sturmtruppen. Zu zweit schafften sie es einen Mann hochzuheben und im Laufschritt zurück zum Frachter zu rennen. „Das dauerte zu lange“. Finn fluchte. Rose wandte sich an die Arbeiter. „Das hier sind nicht eure Feinde! Sie leiden genau so sehr unter der ersten Ordnung wie ihr“ rief sie. Sie erwartete nicht, dass es klappte. Diese Menschen hatten ihr Leben in Angst vor den Sturmtruppen verbracht. Zu ihrer Überraschung löste sich eine kleine Gruppe erwachsener aus der Menge. „Na dann los jetzt!“ trieb Finn sie an. Rose schaute zu, wie alle restlichen Sturmtruppen in den Frachter getragen wurden. Sie fuhren die Laderampe hoch, als Rose ein zartes Miauen hörte. Sie guckte nach unten und sah eine Katze, die sie anstarrte. „Mist!“ fluchte sie. Hatten diese Dinger denn nicht mal vor einem startenden Raumschiff Angst? Sie warf sich auf ihren Bauch und streckte ihren Arm durch den immer kleiner werdenden Spalt zwischen Schiff und Rampe. Sie fasste die Katze um den Bauch und zog sie ins Schiff. Grade noch rechtzeitig. Sie blieb auf dem Boden liegen, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie soeben fast ihren Arm verloren hätte. Sie drückte die Katze gegen ihre Brust, welche daraufhin empört miaute und aus ihren Armen sprang.

Als Rose das Cockpit betrat, hatten sie die Umlaufbahn von Adrorix II bereits verlassen. Anscheinend war ihre Flotte im Kampf siegreich gewesen. Die rebellenschiffe konnten sich in einiger Entfernung sammeln. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es weniger Schiffe waren als zuvor. Auf dem Schirm konnte Rose sehen, dass bereits ein Großteil der Oberfläche des Planeten zusammengebrochen war. An vielen Stellen war der heiße Kern sichtbar. Rey hatte vorrübergehend die Rolle des Piloten übernommen. Poe saß etwas benommen auf dem Platz des Copiloten während Finn ihm erklärte, was geschehen war. Rose ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, würde sie sehr lange schlafen. „Was habt ihr mit den Sturmtruppen gemacht?“ wollte Rey wissen, als Finn mit seiner Erzählung fertig war. „Sie sind entwaffnet und gefesselt unten bei den Dorfbewohnern“ antwortete er. Rose seufzte. „Ich sehe mal nach“ murmelte sie und rappelte sich auf. Das letzte, was sie brauchte, war ein wütender Mob, der auf ihre Gefangenen losging. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatten sich einige Bewohner zu den Sturmtruppen gesetzt, die sich den Umständen entsprechend entspannt mit ihnen unterhielten. Eine Frau stand auf, als Rose auf sie zukam. „Bitte urteile nicht zu hart!“ bat sie. Rose guckte sie überrascht an. „Diese Männer waren immer gut zu uns. Als das Imperium uns hungern ließ schmuggelten sie Rationen in unser Dorf. Sie hätten diesen Kindern nie etwas getan“ erklärte sie. Rose blickte in die Runde. „Stimmt das?“ fragte sie. Alle nickten. „Nun wir werden sehen, was unser General zu sagen hat. Es wären nicht die ersten Truppler in der Rebellion“ seufzte sie.

Naboo war gut auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitet. Sie landeten in dem gigantischen Raumhafen in der Nähe der Hauptstadt. Die Königin war da, um ihre neuen Bürger zu begrüßen. Hunderte Ministeriumsangestellte erledigten den nötigen Papierkram. Rose und ihre Freunde verabschiedeten sich persönlich von ihren Schützlingen. Ihr Frachter leerte sich und Rose hatte ein Gutes gewissen, als sie die Leute in ihr neues Leben schickte. Auf einmal hörte sie ein leises Miauen. Die Katze, die sie gerettet hatte, rieb sich an ihrem Stiefel und schnurrte. Rose hob sie hoch. „Wessen Katze ist das?“ fragte sie einen Mann, der grade das Schiff verlassen wollte. „Oh die gehört niemandem“ antwortete er. Rose sah verwundert auf das Tierchen in ihren Armen. „Heißt das, dass wir noch eine Katze haben?“ fragte Rey sie. „Das heißt, dass wir noch eine Katze haben!“.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
